Ikisou
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Bankotsu contemplates Sesshoumaru's appeal as an opponent while Jakotsu sees to his needs. Adults only.


Salome Sensei, 1/09

Author's Note: The title comes from my new favorite book _Dirty Japanese_, which claims that "Ikisou" is slang for "I'm about to come." (I envision many future titles emerging, like Bankotsu's spunk, from within the mighty pages of this slim volume.) Also, I cheat on Bankotsu's inner monologue. I need it to be rich and lush, and I'm not sure he's up to the level of discourse I want for him. But tough luck. He gets the florid treatment cuz it's how I like to write. Originally written for Iyhedonism's "Deep" prompt.

Dedication: For Kirayasha (aka Kira, aka Kiramaru7), who wrote lovely AU BanSess for me.

Ikisou

I know exactly what it is in Inuyasha that makes him my ideal opponent. He is the rash, coarse complement to my cool, tenacious confidence. His wild white mane counters the tight, dark braid I whip behind me as we take our stances. His craggy Tessaiga opposes my sharp, shining Banryuu. Only our determination, shining in our bright battle smiles, is truly alike. To draw the pleasure from it, I put off the final battle with the hanyou just as I ignore my precious little brother's demands to have the inu for his own. How can I tell dear Jakotsu that there is just no other adversary like Inuyasha for me? Inuyasha and I are meant for one another. And yet, maybe he knows me better than I know myself.

I've seen them, so I know: the dog's brother is truly Inuyasha's perfect foil. Ice to his fire, control to his impulsiveness, calm to his storm. Unlike my precious brother and me, the fools have not learned to relish their differences, to find order and balance. The bastard hanyou is an upstart and a rebel; the pureblood heir envies his freedom. I don't mind the show. The sport between them is never lethal, and it would be between us. Between the hanyou and me. Between the youkai and me.

Shouldn't a powerful warrior who has brought death's grim visage to so many inferior creatures not long to try his hand at his like as well as at his opposite? I can't deny it. The mere sight of Sesshoumaru makes me shudder. Elegant and ornate, unblemished by skirmish, an aura of arrogance that speaks to my own pride and urges me to be all that I am and more…with him. So tall, so forbidding and silent. How I want to shred that cool veneer, that deceptive ease, that perfect demeanor. Vain Sesshoumaru, I may be human, alive only by a bargain with a grotesque and deceitful hanyou, but I revel in my renewed existence and I am your equal. My need to defeat you runs as deep as the taiyoukai blood that flows through your veins.

Defeat has many forms, of course. I contemplate them even now, as my devoted Jakotsu offers his generous mouth and hungry throat to my aching cock. It aches for Sesshoumaru now, though he doesn't know it. "Suck it," I groan as I hold him by the hair and push him down until his lips meet my lap. Tender Jakotsu never gags, no matter how roughly I use him, no matter how long I hold him in place without allowing him to breathe. I shouldn't wrong so pure a soul by imagining I hold the silken hair of Sesshoumaru in my fist, but I can't help it. I won't help it. My mind wanders, and I chase it.

The image of my braid comes to me, tight around Sesshoumaru's slender throat as I impale his pale ass from behind with the banryuu of my flesh. He makes beautiful, strangled sounds. His choking is a plea: for breath, for more cock, for my thick, sweet come. And Sesshoumaru's little hole is unyielding, so hot and so tight it strangles the me. The icy youkai's perfect, virgin opening barely opens, even for its conqueror.

Unwilling to bow to my dominance, he grabs the back of my head and flips me over his body. My cock is yanked from its dark pleasure and I feel the cool air as I sail over my opponent and land on my feet. I am clothed and he is not, but he masters an aloof pride as he stands before me, lofty and erect in every possible way. You'd never know he'd just been bent over and taking my fuck like a bitch if it weren't for the red marks of my braid upon his throat.

But no. Even in my fantasies, as Jakotsu's mouth works me so expertly, Sesshoumaru is not my bitch. And now, as I envision him there, shining with sweat as he finds his sword and I grasp my halberd and we duel, cocks hardly less poised than our weapons.

"You can't win against me, Sesshoumaru. My prick has tasted you. I will have more," I boast, slicing the air before me and pointing my glorious banryuu directly at his pale, hard shaft.

"Your vanity will be your undoing," Sesshoumaru scoffs, his voice so quiet and unemotional it makes my balls ache as he launches himself forward and his hair, electric in the night air, flies behind him.

Perfect, provocative bastard! Your ego not your sword is my adversary! For a split second, I miss your reckless, hotheaded brother. By now he would be on his knees, spitting curses and telling me he would have his revenge as I plunged my weapon down his throat to split him in two. But only for a second.

Sparks fly as we clash in midair, your slender sword crashes against my thick halberd. You have no shame in your nakedness, my Sesshoumaru, and it inspires me. When we break apart at last, I indulge myself and strip. I stretch and flex my shorter, well-muscled body before you. My cock is thick and stiff.

"Beautiful," you murmur, at last seeing how perfectly well matched we are. You poise to attack me again.

"I will defeat you, youkai, and have you again." I press my advantage: "And this time, you will give yourself to me fully."

Is there a ghost of a smile on your elegant face, my Sesshoumaru? Does the glimmer in your almond eyes show your desire to submit? Rightly arrogant, you attack and, equally confident, I counter. Again and again. We vault and spring and our weapons speak our desire for us until we are exhausted. Our bodies drip with sweat as our cocks leak with need. But we fight on.

At last, the balance tips. You have sliced into my shoulder! I gasp, stagger back. How? I bring my fingers to dip into the shallow trail of blood then touch them to my tongue as you watch. My cock throbs.

"I have drawn first blood," you declare. And I can but nod as we lay down our weapons and you approach me. You bring your parted lips to my wound. Your soft, wet tongue captures the tiny flow and you lick up from the thick bead through the little rivulet up to the source. I do not react to the small, sharp pain as you taste my shame.

But you are generous as you press me to my hands and knees. "Do not be afraid, mortal," you murmur. "Every lesson brings rewards. Let me teach you."

I bow my head and shiver as I feel your silken hair slide down my sides and you cover my body with yours. You mount me then, Sesshoumaru. Your sleek hardness slips inside me as you grip my hair and pull my head back to expose my throat. "Learn, young warrior, from my experience, and become greater thereby."

I surrender as you plunder my body of all of its secrets with your perfect fuck. You render me wanton and desperate. Your long-fingered hand comes to milk me, tenderly, of the last of my pride as you spear me without mercy. I come, entirely and perfectly defeated.

"Big brother," Jakotsu gasps, sitting back and looking up at me as I shudder with aftershocks. The come that he could not swallow down decorates his cheeks and chin. He smiles up at me with childish glee. "Ooh, you've never made sounds like that before. I must've pleased you especially well today."

"Yeah. Best cocksucker I know," I say, forcing a grin. I wipe the hair from his worshipful eyes, then swipe my finger across his face and offer its sticky wetness to him. He leans in and suckles contentedly.


End file.
